<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take Me (For A Ride) by killingsaray</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699143">Take Me (For A Ride)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingsaray/pseuds/killingsaray'>killingsaray</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Killing Eve (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sybian, Vibrators And Fingers And Mouths OH MY!, does this count as cowgirl!Villanelle?, does this count as top!Eve?, utter fucking FILTH</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:27:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingsaray/pseuds/killingsaray</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This, she decides, is the best purchase since that Petar Petrov blouse last week.</p><p>OR</p><p>The one with Villanelle's new purchase.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>250</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Take Me (For A Ride)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fixy/gifts">Fixy</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for Lauren [fixy] who asked for a smutty one-shot and my imagination ran a little wild.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Save a horse, ride a Sybian."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Ash</em>
</p><hr/><p>“I bought something today,” Villanelle says. She’s balancing her cell phone between her ear and her shoulder as she cuts open her package with a tactical knife. </p><p>“So, what else is new?” Eve responds, distractedly. She’s shuffling papers around her mess of a desk, trying to find her case notes. </p><p>“Well,” Villanelle begins, “it is technically something for the both of us. A surprise.”</p><p>Eve pauses. Less interested, more suspicious. And Villanelle can tell. Even through the phone. </p><p>“Relax, Eve. It is not a bad surprise.”</p><p>“Villanelle, if you’ve rearranged my furniture again, I will—.”</p><p>“I promised I would not do that again.”</p><p>“Mhm,” Eve says. </p><p>Villanelle changes the subject because really who is Eve kidding? Her house could use a little redecorating. </p><p>“Are you coming home for lunch?”</p><p>“I hadn’t planned on it.”</p><p>“You <em> should </em> plan on it.”</p><p>Eve smiles. “You’re excited to show me whatever you bought, aren’t you?”</p><p>Dramatically flopping down on the bed, Villanelle sighs, “Yes, of course.” Villanelle runs a finger along the buttery soft black leather. “Plus, I am so bored.”</p><p>“And that’s never a good thing.”</p><p>“Exactly. Save me from myself.”</p><p>“I’m more worried about saving some poor random soul from you.”</p><p>“Whatever gets you home for lunch.”</p><p>Eve shakes her head, amused. “Fine. I’ll be there.”</p><hr/><p>Villanelle tries. </p><p>She really does try <em>so </em>hard to resist the shiny, new machine. </p><p>But, honestly, she’s already dressed for the occasion. <em> Why waste an outfit? </em></p><p>Or rather, a lack thereof. </p><p>Besides, what if it’s not a good gift? Testing it out before showing it to Eve is a very selfless act. After all, Eve can be a real critic sometimes. </p><p>So, Villanelle slips the navy blue satin robe off of her shoulders, leaving her in its matching camisole and shorts. Circling her future conquest, Villanelle picks it up and sets it in the center of the bed. She finds the nearest outlet, yanks Eve’s home charger from it, and replaces it with the cord of their new toy: a Sybian. </p><p>Satin shorts are pushed from her hips, flutter to the floor, and the blonde steps out of them. The mattress dips slightly as she presses a knee into it before pausing. She wonders briefly if she should use a small amount of the synthetic lubricant, but if she’s honest with herself, she’s <em>more than </em>ready.</p><p>Villanelle crawls into the center of the bed, mounts the apparatus, and finds the small remote that it comes with it. She tunes the dial to the first setting; a test, of course. Villanelle slips the pathetic excuse for a thong to the side and then sinks down onto the integrated dildo, her eyes closing the moment she feels the soft vibrations inside of her. </p><p>Her knees settle into the soft mattress, and the moment she adjusts her position for the best leverage, her clit presses against the vibrating ridge. Her fingers slip against the dial in her hand and the vibrations escalate to its medium selection. Overstimulation is an understatement and a strangled cry escapes from the back of her throat. </p><p>This, she decides, is the best purchase since that Petar Petrov blouse last week. </p><p>“Oh god.” </p><p>Eve would be home soon. If she rolled her hips <em>just right </em>, she could have just one tiny little orgasm. For research purposes. Because then she could give Eve an accurate rating on the machine’s capabilities.</p><p>Villanelle rocks forward and the phallus is suddenly pressed against her front wall and—.</p><p>“Yes!” </p><p>The airy satin of her camisole against her bare breasts suddenly feels so heavy. Arms cross in front of her, reaching for the hem and she yanks upward. Villanelle tosses it towards the floor and it somehow manages to cling to the very edge of their duvet. </p><p>Villanelle reaches up, pinches her own nipple, and lifts herself up and down, riding the exhilarating wave of pleasure building within her. </p><p>Somewhere, in the haze of her bliss, Villanelle vaguely hears the sound of footsteps, but she doesn’t hear Eve calling her name from the end of the hallway.</p><p>Because when Eve opens their bedroom door, there, on their bed, is a very naked Villanelle. Straddling a vibrating Sybian machine, her head is tossed back and eyes wrenched shut. One hand is squeezing her left breast, and the other serves as leverage while she rocks forward, lifting herself up just enough before sinking back down. </p><p>Eve shuts the door, announcing herself and startling Villanelle. Her eyes pop open and her head lowers just enough to spot her lover.</p><p>But almost as if she is no longer in control of her body, the blonde circles her hips and lets out a noise that very nearly resembles Eve’s name. The hand on her breast is suddenly reaching outward to Eve who drops her handbag onto the floor. She closes the distance in record time, her fingertips suddenly stroking the slick hair at Villanelle’s temple. Down her face, over her collarbones, stops briefly at her breast to pinch Villanelle’s nipple. </p><p>Eve lets her eyes fall from the euphoria on Villanelle’s face to the way her hips are moving at an even pace. </p><p>And then to Villanelle’s hand that is now clutching Eve’s work blazer in a death grip. </p><p>“Eve,” she chokes. </p><p>Eyes like untainted coffee search for something and eventually they find it. Eve leans forward, finds the small remote on the bed, and turns the dial to its highest setting. The machine starts vibrating even harder, even louder. </p><p>Yet, it still can’t compete with the sudden high-pitched whines that are coming from Villanelle. </p><p>“Up,” commands Eve. Villanelle adjusts her position, feet planting themselves on the mattress and hands leveraged against the front of the machine. She pushes herself up, mouth slack with pleasure at the new sensation against her front wall. Eve takes great pleasure in seeing the shining evidence of Villanelle’s arousal. “Down.”</p><p>Villanelle sits back down and groans loudly. She circles her hips. </p><p>“<em> So close </em>.”</p><p>“Again.” The brunette says.</p><p>So, Villanelle does it. Again. For Eve.</p><p>But, there is still something missing. She has no clue what; all she knows is that her orgasm is <em>right fucking there</em>. So close, yet so far.</p><p>Until Eve reaches up and pulls the elastic from her dark hair. Curls cascade down, kissing her shoulders the way Villanelle is yearning to. Hibiscus notes mixed with something so purely Eve assaults Villanelle’s senses and that is <em>it</em>. She presses forward once more and then she comes.</p><p>For Eve.</p><p>Her hips pump on their own accord, mouth wide open in a silent scream and her body gets the release it has been so desperately craving. </p><p>Eve, who has been content with simply watching the phenomenon in wonder, is now reaching for her blonde counterpart. One hand cups just under her chin, while the other gets tangled in silky hair. Eve kisses her soundly, slipping her tongue inside, and finally, Villanelle lets loose an animalistic groan that Eve swallows easily. </p><p>“How does it feel?” Eve pulls away to ask. </p><p>Villanelle whines. She breathes audibly. Her head nods furiously because she’s still coming.</p><p>Or rather, she's coming again. </p><p>Eve understands. She always does. The brunette slips her hand between Villanelle’s pussy and the machine and uses her middle finger to circle her clit in quick circles. Olive eyes roll upward and her lids close. Lower body jerking in a dire attempt to both hold onto the intoxicating feeling and surrender to it completely, Villanelle grabs hold of any part of Eve that she can.</p><p>“<em> Yes, yes, yes, yes </em> !” She chants over and over. “ <em> Eve </em>!”</p><p>She can’t take it, but she wants it. More of it. All of it.</p><p>But she also wants Eve.</p><p>“No more,” she manages and she sighs in relief as Eve takes pity on her. She finds the remote and turns the machine completely off. On wobbly legs, Villanelle lifts herself up, moaning as the substantially sized phallus exits her body. She lets herself fall diagonally on the bed until her back is against the mattress and she can ground herself by clutching the comforter in either of her hands. Her thighs squeeze together as she continues to feel the sensations brought on by two orgasms in a row. Eve laughs. This is a new side of Villanelle. It’s usually Eve who can’t control her body’s reactions. She likes it. Seeing the all-powerful, skillful assassin brought to her knees --or rather, her back-- by a silly, little sex toy.</p><p>Eve’s sweater and shirt come off, and her chino pants follow quickly behind and she crawls onto the bed, reaching for Villanelle. The small scrap of satin material that Eve assumes was once a thong, is now sopping wet and has to come off. So, Eve does the honors, yanking at them until Villanelle shifts a bit to help. It’s flung in the same direction as her discarded camisole.</p><p>Then, Eve is pushing Villanelle’s thighs apart, opening her up like a flower. She gives no warning before her tongue is slipping inside of Villanelle and she smiles against her pussy when soft, yet strong hands fly to the top of her head. </p><p>“<em> Fuck, Eve </em>!” </p><p>In and out. Up and down. By the time Eve has reached Villanelle’s clit, she has to physically restrain her by curling her arms under her thighs and holding her waist. Still, Villanelle tries her hardest to arch away from Eve’s skilled mouth. Especially when Eve wraps her lip around Villanelle’s clit, and as she sucks firmly, she shakes her head side to side.</p><p>“Eve, I--!”</p><p>Villanelle holds Eve’s head exactly where she needs it. Knees raising, toes pointing to the brink of pain, Villanelle quite literally sobs out her third orgasm, gratefully.</p><p>“Yes!”</p><p>Eve hums against her cunt, but doesn’t stop. Instead, she untangles one arm from under the younger woman’s knee and uses the fingers on that hand to push inside.</p><p>“<em> Eve, no </em>!”</p><p>It’s too late. Two fingers are corkscrewing in and out, the wet noises from her center reaching her ears in record time. Her eyes pop open when a third and fourth finger are added, and it feels so perfectly <em>full </em>as Eve pumps furiously in and out, curling her fingers as she goes.</p><p>Villanelle’s mind is telling her that this should be enough.</p><p>But her body is telling her that she can do it.</p><p>And then her <em> mouth </em> opens and she croaks, “More.”</p><p>Eve is so turned on. Her body is screaming for release, but she just needs to have this moment. </p><p>So, she folds the thumb of her hand inward and slides it inside as well. </p><p>Then she feels it.</p><p>They both do.</p><p>“Oh, fuck. I can’t. I can’t!” Villanelle has pushed herself up on the bed and she’s watching Eve work her over. And it is the sexiest thing she's ever seen.</p><p>Eve pulls her mouth away for a second to say, “You can.”</p><p>And she does.</p><p>Pressure builds against Eve’s hand and she keeps moving it just enough to give Villanelle what she needs.</p><p>And the moment she pulls out, a gush of warm liquid shoots against her neck and chest. Eve looks up at Villanelle with the same surprise with which Villanelle looks at her. </p><p>“Again.”</p><p>“<em> No no </em> ! <em> Eve </em> , <em> please </em>!”</p><p>Eve is already flattening the palm of her hand against Villanelle’s cunt and begins creating the most delicious friction by rubbing her clit furiously. </p><p>The feeling is overwhelming and Villanelle is already so sensitive. Eve is struggling to ground herself, but she can feel her body responding as Villanelle’s moans reach a crescendo. Her hips press forward into the bed, trying to ease the ache of her own wet core. Villanelle uses what little strength she has left to gather Eve’s dark hair up and holds it away from her while tugging her forward, wordlessly asking for Eve’s mouth. </p><p>Eve complies, parting her lips to suck on every inch of Villanelle’s pussy that she can. </p><p>“<em> F </em> - <em> fingers </em> ! <em> Fingers </em>!” The blonde gasps. Eve gives them to her, slipping her middle and ring fingers inside and fucking the blonde exactly the way she needs. </p><p>It doesn’t take long for Eve to feel the pressure again. She wriggles her tongue around her clit while sucking and moans against Villanelle’s slick skin. Eve is tensing up and Villanelle can just barely tell because her vision is hazy and all she wants is for Eve to curl her fingers up and stroke at the lush membranes against her forewall. </p><p>As if she can read her mind, Eve does exactly that. </p><p>And Villanelle squirts again.</p><p>Eve groans loudly. Fingers dig at the skin of Villanelle’s side, and the other reaches up to squeeze one of the blonde’s tits. </p><p>“Eve, are you—?”</p><p>Eve is coming. From eating her girlfriend’s pussy. </p><p>Villanelle is impressed. And a bit smug. She tugs at Eve’s upper body, pulling the older woman on top of her. Slipping her hand between their bodies and into Eve’s underwear without  preamble. </p><p>“Eve, you are so wet,” she teases. Eve whimpers and tries to kiss Villanelle who allows it and then pulls away to pout, “You did not even try our new toy yet.”</p><p>“I will,” Eve breathes, “touch me first.”</p><p>“I am touching you.”</p><p>“Villanelle.” Eve whines. Villanelle chuckles. </p><p>“<em>Oh</em>, you want me to <em>fuck</em> <em>you</em> first,” a finger slips inside of Eve. “You should have just said.”</p><p>“You’re an assh—<em>oh</em> <em>fuck</em> <em>yes</em>!” </p><p>Eve spreads her legs until they are on either side of Villanelle. She sits up until she’s looking down at the blonde and squeezes Villanelle’s  breasts, pinching her nipples the way she knows Villanelle likes. </p><p>It works, Villanelle bites her bottom lip and pushes another finger inside of her. Thumb on Eve’s clit, Villanelle’s fingers plunge in and out of her as fast and hard as they could in their current position. Heat spreads throughout Eve’s body and she starts to circle her hips. Her pussy tightens around Villanelle’s fingers and her gasps turn to full on moans. </p><p>“<em> Fuck </em> ! <em> Just like that </em> . <em> Don’t </em> . <em> Fucking </em> . <em> Stop </em>.”</p><p>Villanelle wouldn’t dare. Not when she sees exactly what Eve is feeling by the expression on her face. It’s beautiful and raw and it gives Villanelle a twisted pleasure to know that she’s the only one that gets to see Eve like this. </p><p>Full lips part and her eyes close and Villanelle recognizes the signs of Eve’s impending orgasm. </p><p>When it happens, it seems to shock Eve with its ferocity because she has to reach for Villanelle’s wrist, trying unsuccessfully to push her away. Villanelle grabs her waist and keeps Eve exactly where she wants her: overwhelmed with sensation and dripping down Villanelle’s hand. </p><p>“Take it for me.” Villanelle urges and Eve can’t help but obey as Villanelle fucks her through her second orgasm and well into her third before she allows Eve to scramble away from her. </p><p>“I have to get back to work,” says Eve as she starts to crawl out of bed. </p><p>“What?” Villanelle cries out. She is across the bed in the blink of an eye and pulling Eve back down. “But you haven’t even tried it.”</p><p>Eve looks at the machine, reluctantly. </p><p>“<em> Ohhh </em>, I get it,” the blonde laughs. “You are afraid of it.”</p><p>“Villanelle, I’m an MI-5 agent. I’m not afraid of a little toy.”</p><p>“Then hop up.” She pats the seat and smiles innocently. </p><p>That’s the only thing that Eve <em> is </em> afraid of: Villanelle pretending to be innocent. </p><p>It doesn’t help that she’s now unhooking Eve’s bra and then pushing her panties down her legs. Eve shakes her head. </p><p>“You’re going to get me fired.” She says but leans into Villanelle to kiss her soundly. The blonde is squeezing the round globes of her girlfriend’s ass before giving it a light tap.</p><p>“Up you go.” She gets Eve onto the machine and watches Eve’s face as she settles down onto the phallus. Eve reaches for the remote, but Villanelle is quicker. She grins and when Eve opens her mouth to threaten Villanelle, all that comes out is a moan as the machine is turned on. Her body begins thrumming with the most delicious sensation, both inside and out. </p><p>It’s unlike anything she’s ever felt and she can see why Villanelle was so adamant about getting her on it. As if she’s been doing it all her life, Eve pushes up and then back down, experimenting with different rhythms to find the one that could give her that ‘<em> oh </em>’ moment.</p><p>She finds it. And as she reaches up to grab her own tits, the speed of vibration accelerates and she’s shocked by the tingle she feels. </p><p>It’s going to happen much too quickly and just when she thinks she’s about to come, the speed is turned back down. </p><p>“<em> No </em> !” She calls. “ <em> So close </em>.”</p><p>The speed increases and Eve grinds down, her pussy fluttering around the shaft. </p><p>“<em> Oh god </em> !” Eve cries. She rocks forward and backward. Up and down. “ <em> Yes yes please y—no </em> ! <em> Please no </em>!” Villanelle has turned it down again and Eve realizes what’s happening. </p><p>Villanelle is edging her… without even touching her! The blonde’s mind is diabolical. Creative. And Eve enjoys it. </p><p>She enjoys it even more when Villanelle circles around until she’s kneeling behind Eve. Her lips kiss up Eve’s right shoulder to her neck and the brunette shivers. As Villanelle sucks at her pulse point, she uses the remote to turn the machine up to its highest setting and then slides a hand around Eve’s body. It dips down and her fingers find Eve’s clit easily. </p><p>“Do you want to come for me?” Villanelle purrs into her ear. </p><p>Eve nods. “<em>God</em> <em>yes</em>.”</p><p>Villanelle is everywhere at once and her all-encompassing presence is exactly what Eve needs to give her that little push into the abyss. Just a little bit more. </p><p>“You are so hot,” Villanelle murmurs. Places a kiss to Eve’s ear. Rubs steady circles around Eve’s clit to the rhythm of Eve’s up and down motions. </p><p>“<em> Villanelle </em> , <em> please </em>!”</p><p>It’s a lot all at once, and yet still not enough. </p><p>Not until Villanelle drops the remote, grips Eve’s chin, turning her face just enough to dip her tongue inside of Eve’s mouth before demanding that she, “Come for me.”</p><p>Eve quite literally erupts like a volcano. She rides out the feeling until she can’t take anymore and her body is nothing but aftershocks of pleasure. She slips off of the still-vibrating machine and falls onto the bed just as Villanelle had earlier. </p><p>She understands the reaction now. </p><p>“So?” Villanelle asks, turning the machine off and lying on the bed beside Eve. </p><p>Spent, Eve looks over at Villanelle and laughs. “It was a good purchase, baby.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>